


The Fate of the Phoenix ~ Heroes - Trust

by orphan_account



Series: The Fate of the Phoenix ~ Heroes [5]
Category: Avengers : Age of Ultron, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Heroes path, The Fate of the Phoenix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers finally found Loki's scepter.</p><p>Tony, Bruce and Rachel found something powerful into it, thanks to J.A.R.V.I.S.</p><p>Yet, what Tony plans to do with it is slightly worrying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fate of the Phoenix ~ Heroes - Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of The Fate of the Phoenix ~ Heroes.

The Quinjet landed at the Avengers Tower in the light of day, coming back from Sokovia. Maria Hill and the doctor Helen Cho were on the landing runway, waiting for the Avengers.

Finally, they got Loki's scepter back.

The doctor Cho and her medical unit, speaking rapidly in corean, pushed Barton out of the Quinjet, on his stretcher, a drip linked to his left hand. He was groaning in pain : his wound was severe, he needed a shock treatment, quickly.

Thor got out, carrying Loki's weapon, and nodded to salute Hill, who was entering the ship with a tablet in her arms.

Rachel, ending her conversation with Stark, sat at the pilot chair, passed next Steve, squatted a few feets away.

"See you later", she told him.

He answered by throwing her a smile over his shoulder.

The she-mutant entered the tower and went to the appartment she shared with the super soldier.

She put her Avenger's uniform off, took a shower, changed herself and went to the laboratory.

Steve only saw her again in the evening, when she came back after a few hours.

He was sat on the armchair, reading a book, at the other side of the room, but he easily noticed her worried expression. She surely was thinking about something serious. Steve's brows furrowed and he put his book down.

"Something's wrong ?", he asked her.

Rachel rose her head and she forced herself to smile, as if she saw him only now.

She could not tell him about Tony's project. She could not tell him how much she was preoccupied by Ultron's creation.

"Nothing serious", she lied.

Steve did not truly believed her. Still, he did not wanted to insist. They had had a very hard and long day, and he trusted her enough to know that if it has been really grave, she would have told him.

"... What about the scepter ?" he questioned, changing of subject of conversation.

"... J.A.R.V.I.S discovered a sort of... computer, a generator in the blue gem. Something powerfull", the woman said, putting her cardigan off. "We tried to... contain... the energy of the core, we created an algorithm to..."

She stopped herself in the middle of her sentence, and glanced at Steve. He had kept silent, but he looked deeply puzzled.

"Sorry, I don't want to bother you with our scientific stuff... It's borring.", she said apologetically.

"No, it has to be... interesting, but I don't know anything about this scientific stuff...", he snickered.

"You're a serious pupil, you always are very concentrated when I explain you something. If all the students could be like you, America's schools' results would be ten times better.", the professor Summers complimented him.

"You're a great teacher.", he assured.

She did not answer right next.

"It's my job, basically. ... By the way... it has been a long time since I abandonned my teacher post at Xavier's mansion..." she added, a sad and nostalgic smile on her lips.

Standing up, Steve looked at her.

He knew the sacrifice it represented for her to leave Charles Xavier's mansion and her teacher role. However, she had done it, for the Avengers.

For him.

Steve had told her to try to assume both her fonctions of X-Men and Avenger, that she did not have to abandon the mutants, but Rachel took the decision of being a full-time Avenger. Leaving her family and friends for her mates and the one she loved. Of course, she often went to see them, she called them almost once a week, but she mainly lived with and for the Avengers.

Steve could not have dreamt a greater proof of her love. However, sometimes, he felt guilty, knowing he had forced her, somehow, to abandon her life.

Rachel turned back to face Steve, leaning against the furniture. She never read his mind without his permission, so her brows furrowed at his neutral and dreamy expression.

"What ?", the red-haired mutant asked politely.

"... I was thinking I'm very lucky to have you", he answered, walking toward her.

He delicately put his hands on her arms, gazing down at her harmonious face.

When he craddled her, he was always very sweet, as if he feared of hurting her. First, because he was a perfect gentleman. Then, because he was very much stronger than Rachel, comparing his sculptural body to her tiny feminine muscles.

His sweetness and tenderness were things that Rachel adored. This huge heart under the mounts of muscles of Captain America was the first thing she came to love.

She was absolutely sure that if she had known Steve in 1945, before the Super Soldier Serum, she would have loved him in the same way.

A tiny smile lifted the corners of her mouth.

"And that I have forced you to do more things I would have wanted. You have renounced to so much things for the Avengers and me... And I know that living with a ninety-eight-years-old man isn't easy at all. ... You don't have to do all these sacrifices for me, and I don't want to impose you anything...", Steve said.

"You must be joking", she snickered, laying her head down.

"... What ?", he murmured, not understanding what she meant.

"Please, Steve", she sighed with a tired smile. "It's normal that I explain you what you can't understand. It's normal that I left Xavier's mansion to come with you. I don't care about how many sacrifices I have to do to stay with you. I don't care neither of which lifestyle I have to follow to live with you... I love you, Steve", she said.

"... That's why I am so lucky", he answered. "Even luckier than I should be."

And Rachel felt horribly guilty. But she finally had agreed with Tony.

The world needed a protector stronger than them.


End file.
